une vie meilleur
by lysbcm5
Summary: Aujourd'hui ces mon anniversaire 20 ans que je suis née et ces le jour ou mon pere ma tuée mes ces aussi celui de ma nouvelle vie
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

les personnages du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartienne pas il appartienne a J.R.R. TOLKIEN

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous somme le 20 juillet il es un peu plus de 20h, et deviné quoi ces mon anniversaire, je ces ce que vous allez dire génial tu va allé faire la fête avec tes amis (es), en faite non la je suis en chemin versez rentré chez mon père après une journée de sports le matin je ai eu un tir l'arc et l'après midi entrainement a l'épée voila je passe mes commentaire journée depuis trois ans maintenant, je ne vais pas non plus le faire avec mon père il sera plus énervé que d'habitude vue au que je suis en retard. J'aurais du être rentré pour 20h Mais j'ai dépasse l'heure et il me reste encore 10 minutes avant d'arrivée.

J'arrive au bout de ma rue et je remontre mon sac correctement sur mon épaule il contiens mes affaire de sports ainsi que mon arc mon carquois avec mes flèches et mon épée, au faite j'ai oublié je m'appelle Aliryana et j'ai 20 ans aujourd'hui. Je suis devant la maison et j'hésite à rentré je me regarde à nouveau mes cheveux rouge sont attaché avec une fine corde en cuir sur ma nuque je porte un manteau a capuche noir une tunique noir un leggings noir et de chaussure de randonner noir je ces je ne mes pas de couleur à quoi bon le noir reflète ma vie à merveille. Bon allé je me décide à rentré je ferme la porte à clé derrière moi au moment où je me retourne je voie mon père debout une arme pointée sur moi et il tir, il ma touché dans le ventre ça fait mal mes je tien encore sur mes pied et je ne pleure pas je ne lui ferai pas ce plaisir il s'approche et me frappe je ne ces pas combien de temps sa a durée mes je suis a terre et j'ai de plus en plus de mal a respiré un dernier coups de pied a la tête et je perd connaissance. Enfin ces ce que je pensé je ne m'imaginé pas que mon pere m'aurais tuée pour mes 20 ans


	2. chapitre 1

Les personnages du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartienne pas il appartienne a J.R.R. TOLKIEN

Ecriture en _italique_ son les dialogue en elfique

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

je me réveille enfin et j'ai mal partout je dois avoir des cotes cassés vue le mal que j'ai à respiré et la douleur qui va avec plus mon bras gauche que je ne peu pas bouger sans souffrir et ma tête qui et douloureuse, je regarde autour de moi et je m'aperçois que je suis dans une foret il y a un rivière à ma droite je décide de me levé malgré ma douleur je remarque que j'ai toujours mon sac a l'épaule et je me dirige vers la rivière et m'assoie a coté de façon a ce que je puisse y mètre ma main droite, j'ouvre mon sac et en sort ma tunique de sport que je déchire en longue bandes que je me mes sur le ventre la ou mon père ma tirer dessus il m'en reste deux que je mouille et me passe sur le visage pour me nettoyai un peu une fois fait je constate qu'elles sont devenu rouge je prend ma veste de sport et l'utilise comme écharpe pour mon bras gauche une fois cela fait j'attend du bruit derrière moi je sort mon épée et me retourne aussi vite que mon corps blessé me le permet.

Je me retrouve en fasse de trois homme vraiment séduisent mes bon l'apparence peu être trompeuse c'est t'alors que je remarque que les trois me fixe et me tienne en joue avec des arc,je tien plus étroitement mon épée en les regardant a tour de rôle celui du milieu est blond avec les yeux bleu alors que les deux autre a ces coté sont brun foncé au yeux gris clair des jumeaux je pense même si il y a certain points différent chez eux mes sinon il ce ressemble niveau physique ils ont tout les trois identique ce que je veux dire par la ces qu'ils ont svelte mes musclés grand la peau pale et d'une beauté incroyable le blond s'approche de quelque pas et me parle.

\- _Qui est tu? je le regarde comme si il avais une deuxième tête ces quoi cette langue __étrange_

_-_C'est quoi cette langue je ne vous comprend pas? dis je d'un ton calme

-Je voie comment t'appelle tu et d'ou vient tu? me demande t'il en français

-Je ne voie pas en quoi cela vous regarde. dis je toujours aussi calme

-cella me regarde a partir du moment ou vous êtes entrais sur les terre du seigneur Elrond.

-je voie mes je ne suis pas rentré sur vos terre vue que quand je me suis réveillé j'était la donc cela ne vous regarde pas. dis je avec suffisance même si une petite part de moi est effrayai de ce qu'ils pourrais me faire

un de brun s'approche et ce mes a cote du blond et me dit

-Bonjour je me nome Elladan voici mon frère Elrohir et Glorfindel

-Enchanté je m'appelle Aliryana

-Es d'où venez vous lady Aliryana?

-En quoi cela a de l'importance je ne conte pas m'attarder ici des que j'aurais récupérer assez de force je partirez

-Veillé m'excusé lady Aliryana mes nous ne pouvons vous laissé repartir comme cela d'une part car nous ne savons pas d'ou vous venez et parce que vous êtes blessé et je doute que vous pourrez vous en remettre s'en soin

-Que proposé vous dans ce cas? demandai je en commençant a perdre passience

-vous nous accompagnée jusqu'à chez mon père le seigneur Elrond et vous verrez avec lui par la suite

Je ne répond pas je me retourne et m'assoie près de la rivière et remis les bout de tissus que j'ai utilisé pour me nettoyé le visage dans mon sac ainsi que mon épée je commence a réfléchir a ce qu'il ce passe quand je perd connaissance.

PENDANT CE TEMPS:

-_Comment peut tu lui demandé de nous accompagné a Imladris Elladan et tu devenu fou nous ne savons pas si elle est un __ennemie_

_-Calme toi Glorfindel si elle était un ennemie elle n'aurai pas refusé de venir du moins elle aurai donnais une réponse deuxièmement regarde dans qu'elle état elle est jamais un ennemie ne ce serai réfugié ici dans ces condition et en plus elle na pas l'aire de savoir ou elle ce trouve_

Alors que Glorfindel était sur le point de parlé Elladan et lui remarque Elrohir ce diriger vers la jeune fille qui était maintenant couché sur le coté droit leur tournent le dos. Arrivé a sa hauteur Elrohir s'agenouilla a ces coté et remarque qu'elle a perdu connaissance il essaya plusieurs façons de la réveillé mes rien ne fonctionne ces t'alors qu'il prend la décision pour tous le monde.

_-Elladan va a Imladris et prévient père de notre arrivé explique lui ce qu'il ces passé du moins depuis le moment ou on la trouvé Glorfindel et moi allons la ramené mes nous devons y allé plus doucement elle a plusieurs cote de cassé et si nous ne faisons pas attention son état risque d'empiré_

_-d'accore j'y vais mes faite quand même attention a vous. _

Il siffle et trois magnifique chevaux d'un blanc pur arrive au petit trop des qu'il fur arrêté il sauta sur l'un deux et parti au grand galop dans la foret, pendant ce temps Glorfindel et Elrohir installèrent Alyriana sur un des chevaux restant et Elrohir monta derrière elle pour être sur quelle ne tomberai pas pendant ce temps Glorfindel était partie cherché son sac près de la rivière une fois fais il le mis sur son épaule monta son cheval et ils partir en fin vers imladris dans un petit galop. Ils arrivèrent au couché du soleil et virent le seigneur Elrond et Elladan le attendre.

-Vous voila enfin emmené la dans une chambre que je m'occupe d'elle nous parlerons quand j'aurais plus de renseignement sur cette jeune demoiselle.


	3. chapitre 2

Les personnages du seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartienne pas il appartienne a J.R.R. TOLKIEN

Ecriture en _italique_ son les dialogue en elfique

le chapitre 2 est plus long car je ne vais pas publier pendant quelque jour laisser des reviews pour que je sache ce que vous en passé merci.

* * *

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE PRECEDANT :**_

_Il siffle et trois magnifique chevaux d'un blanc pur arrive au petit trop des qu'il fur arrêté il sauta sur l'un deux et parti au grand galop dans la foret, pendant ce temps Glorfindel et Elrohir installèrent Alyriana sur un des chevaux restant et Elrohir monta derrière elle pour être sur quelle ne tomberai pas pendant ce temps Glorfindel était partie cherché son sac près de la rivière une fois fais il le mis sur son épaule monta son cheval et ils partir en fin vers imladris dans un petit galop. Ils arrivèrent au couché du soleil et virent le seigneur Elrond et Elladan le attendre._

_-Vous voila enfin emmené la dans une chambre que je m'occupe d'elle nous parlerons quand j'aurais plus de renseignement sur cette jeune demoiselle._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Enfin j'ouvre les yeux et je me retrouve dan une chambre au mur de pierre claire il y a sur le mur a ma droit une grande ouverture qui donne sur un balcon ainsi qu'un bureau une porte sur le mur en fasse de moi et une autre sur le mur de gauche contre ce mur il y a aussi une grande armoire je veux pour me levé mes grimasse sous la douleur qui me prend dans les cotes et mon ventre c'est alors que je l'entend.

-Bonjour et bienvenue a Imladris je suis le seigneur Elrond et ces moi qui vous es soignai mes vous devez resté allonger encore deux ou trois jours

-bonjour je suis Aliryana et merci de m'avoir soigné et accueillie seigneur Elrond mes si je me rappel j'avais dit a vos fils et à Gloridel que je ne voulais pas venir et que je n'avais pas l'intention de resté bien longtemps alors pourquoi suis je ici?

-Enchanté vous voulais dire Glorfindel? Si ils vous ont ramené ici ces parce que vous aviez pénétré sur mes terre et qu'ils ne pouvez vous laissez repartir comme cela s'en vous avoir ramené pour que je puisse vous parlé ensuite vous étiez gravement blessé et vous n'aurez pas sur vécue a vos blessure plus de deux jours et vous aurais souffair

-D'accord mes il y a une chose incohérente je me suis réveillai près de la rivière et ce n'ai pas moi qui suis venu la par moi même vue que je ne connais pas cette endroit.

-je voie j'aimerais que vous répondez a certaine questions ensuite je vous laisserai vous reposé cela vous convient il?

-D'accord seulement si je peu en posé en retour

-Nous somme d'accore alors. J'aimerais savoir comment vous aviez eu ces blessure?

-C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de mon père. Ou somme nous? Je ces que l'on es a Imladris mes sa ce trouve ou exactement car je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom pendant mes cours on vue sur une merci?

-D'où venez vous lady Alyriana? Ainsi je pourrai vous dire ou Imladris ce trouve.

-Je viens d'un petit village appelé Aigny dans le Marne en France, et arrêté de m'appelai lady s'il vous plais je n'en suis pas une.

-D'accord Aliryana. Je ne connais pas ce village ni la France nous somme en terre du milieu

-Attendait quand vous dite Imladris vous voulais dire Fondcombe?

-Oui ces t'exacte ça vous reviens .

-Non pas du tout Fondcombe ou la terre du milieu n'es pas censé existé ces une histoire du moins des livre rien de plus.

-Comment ça ?

-De la d'ou je viens il y a un écrivain du nom de Tolkien il a écrie déjà des livre le titre est "LE HOBBIT" sa raconte l'histoire de Bilbon de sa rencontre avec treize nains le chef Thorin et Gandalf le gris il parte tous le 15 en quête de la montagne solitaire qui a était prise au nains par le dragon smaug il arrive ici et vous leur traduisez un carte car au raillons de lune ensuite ils parte et ce retrouve prisonnier du roi Thranduil de Mirkwood ou de la foret noir comme vous voulais avant appelé Vert-Bois le Grand il réussisse a s'échappé grâce a l'aide de Bilbon après il leur arrive d'autre aventure mes il arrive a récupéré le montagne mes pas s'en réveillé smaug qui s'en prend au village de bourg-au-lac et bard le tue grâce a une flèche noir voila en résumé.

-Comment cela ce peut t'il?

-Aucune idée mes bon quel jour somme nous et combien de temps suis je resté inconsciente?

-Vous êtes resté inconsciente 4 jours et nous somme le 10 novembre 3018

-D'accord donc Gandalf et frodon ne sont toujours pas la

-Comment s'avez vous qu'ils doivent venir?

-Comme je vous les dit il y a des livre chez moi qui parle de la terre du milieu Gandalf a était voir Saroumane mes il vous as trahi il ces rallié a sauron et a réussi a croisé des orcs et des gobelins ces créature sont plus forte et plus rapide que les autre et ils peuvent ce déplacent en plain jour et sur une grande distance ces tout ce que je ces je n'es pas eu le temps de lire plus désolé

\- Ce n'es pas grave et ces mieu ainsi pour nous mes aussi pour vous car si l'ennemie apprend a votre sujet vous serai en danger mes encore plus si vous aviez la connaissence du futur, je vais vous laissé vous reposé au revoir Aliryana

-Au-revoir seigneur Elrond encore merci, je peu vous demandé une dernière chose s'il vous plais?

-Bien sur

-Pourrez vous dire à Glorfindel et vos fils que je les remercie pour ce qu'ils ont fait

-Je le ferai maintenant reposé vous

Au moment ou il sortie je me levé pour voir ce qu'il y avais derrière la porte en face de moi c'était une salle de bain avec toilette parfais javais vraiment envie d'allé au petit coin une fois cella fait je fais ce que le seigneur Elrond ma dit je par me recouché car même si je vais mieux j'ai encore mal au cotes et au ventre enfin sous les couette je m'endors des que j'ai posé ma tête sur l'oreiller

**POINT DE VUE ELROND:**

Je suis dans les jardin depuis maintenant deux heure, deux heure que j'ai eu cette conversation avec cette enfant je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ma dit que ces blessure était son cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de son père mes je ne peu pas la forcé a en parlerai elle le fera d'elle même quand elle aura confiance en attendant je doit trouvé mes fils et Glorfidel pour leur passé son message.

Je les trouve assis parterre à proximité du terrain de tir a l'arc et il regarde dans un sac

-Que faite vous?

-Bonjour père Glorfindel Elrohir et moi voulions juste regarder l'épée de lady Aliryana de plus près et en ouvrent le sac nous y avons trouvé un arc et un carquois remplis de flèches

-vous aviez aucun droit de fouillé ses affaire et dire qu'elle me diser de vous remercier pour ce que vous aviez fais pour elle vous me dessevé grandement maintenant donnais moi ce sac et allé vous occupé autrement

Elladan me remis le sac et je partie avant qu'il ne puisse parler je retourner dans la chambre Aliryana et y déposé le sac au pied de sont lit et repart j'ai encore de nombreuse chose a faire

**POINT DE VUE ALIRYANA:**

Pendant le 4 jours suivent mon réveille et ou je devais resté dans ma chambre j'ai rencontre Arwen la sœur de Elladan et Elrohir ainsi que la fille du seigneur Elrond je ne peu dire qu'une chose elle est tout simplement magnifique elle m'apprend aussi l'elfique et j'arrive a tout retenir ces incroyable moi qui avais toujours eu du mal avec l'anglais j'arrive a apprendre une langue en 4 jours enfin je me débrouillé assez bien aujourd'hui je peu sortir mes j'attend Arwen elle veux me faire visité en l'attendant je vais me m'être sur le balcon et m'appuis a la rambarde de pierre la vue est magnifique j'attend la porte s'ouvrir et ce refermé donc je retourne dans ma chambre et voir Arwen tenant une robe dans ces bras ainsi que des chaussure a petit talon .

-Allé habille toi que je t'emmène visité

je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et part dans la salle de bain me préparé la robe et les chaussure son a rouge écarlate comme mes cheveux, j'attache justement mes cheveux sur ma nuque avec mon bout de cuir et me regarde dans le grand miroir qui si trouve je me trouve belle et satisfaite du résulta je sort enfin

-Tu es magnifique Aliryana

-Merci Arwen nous y allons?

-oui suis moi

Ces t'ainsi que pendant deux jours Arwen me fis visité Imladris nous somme le 17 et Elrond veux me voir donc je suis en ce moment même devant la porte de son bureau prête a frappé quand la porte s'ouvre sur Arwen

-Bonjour Arwen comment va tu?

\- Je vais bien je te remercie et toi?

-Sa va merci

-Tu peu entré mon père t'attend

-D'accord et merci on ce voie plus tard

-D'accord

Je rentre enfin dans le bureau et vois Elrond assis a me regardé avec un sourire

-Bonjour seigneur Elrond

-Bonjour Aliryana comment vous sentez vous?

-J'ai encore un peu mal au cotes mes sa va beaucoup mieux grâce a vous et vos soins merci pour ça

-De rien. Dite moi j'aimerai vous demandé quelque chose vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre bien sur mes je me pose des question depuis notre dernière conversation

-Qui a t'il?

-Pourquoi avoir dit que vos blessure était un cadeau de votre père pour votre anniversaire?

A cette question je me fige je ne m'attendait pas a ça mes je pense que je vais lui répondre du moins pas tout mes un petit peu je lui doit bien cela

-Mon père me déteste et depuis mes 8 ans ces ainsi a chacun de mes anniversaire du moins le jour de mon anniversaire ces pire que le reste de l'année

il me regarde et je remarque que je les choqué

-Pourquoi vous faisais t'il cela ?

-Je ne veux pas en parlé pour l'instant désolé

-Ce n'es rien vous me le dirai quand vous serai prête

-D'accore je peu y allé ou vous vouliez me demandé autre chose

-Oui vous pouvez y allez et n'oublié pas je serai la si vous avez besoin de parlé a quelqu'un

Sur cela je partie dans ma chambre et me couché je m'endormi presque aussi tot

**POINT DE VUE ELROND:**

Aliryana viens juste de sortir de mon bureau et je me s'en mal comment peut on faire cela a son enfant nous devons les protéger non les blessé elle me fais beaucoup pensé au jumeaux froide dur et forte a l'extérieur mes quelqu'un d'incroyablement gentille a l'intérieur enfin ça ces encore a découvrir j'aimerai l'adopté mes j'ai peur qu'elle refuse quoi que elle serai en droit avant je doit en parlé a Arwen et au jumeau je leur parlerai ce soir après le repas.

Après plusieurs heure et mon repas pris je me retrouver de nouveau dans mon bureau avec Arwen et les jumeau

-_Que ce passe t'il père? me demande Elrohir_

_-J'ai besoin de vous parlé d'un sujet importent , alors voila j'aimerai reconnaître Aliryana comme ma fille mes je voudrai savoir si cela vous derange ou non._

_-Pour moi sa ne me dérange pas si tu es sur père. Elladan et Elrohir me dise la même chose en même temps ce qui me fait sourire_

_-Je suis sur, je lui es parlé aujourd'hui et ça ma donné encore plus envie de le faire _

_-Moi sa me va je l'après-si énormément père. me dit Arwen avec le sourire_

_-Bien je lui parlerai demain dans ce cas bonne soirée a vous trois_

_-Bonne soirée père_

Enfin seule et je pense a tout sa je me demande si elle va accepter ou non je m'inquiète mes bon je verrai bien demain avec tout cela je par me couché en essayant de ne pas pensé a demain.

je suis la devans sa porte je toc et rentre je la voie sur le balcon je l'appel et elle sursaute je lui souri et lui fais signe de venir s'assoir et vien et s'installe sur le lit pendant que je prend place sur le siege a coté d'elle

-Bonjour Aliryana comment allé vous aujourd'hui?

-Bonjour seigneur Elrond je vais bien merci et vous?

-Je vais bien je me posé une question, je ne ces pas si vous voulais rentré chez vous si ces le cas je regarderai si je trouve un moyen car la je n'en connais pas

-Non je ne veux pas partir le jour de mon arrivé mon pere a ésseyé de me tué donc je ne voie pas pourquoi je voudré repartir la bas en plus je me sent bien ici

-Alors j'aimerai savoir si vous accepté que je vous reconnaisse comme étant ma fille je ces que sa peu paraitre étrange mes je vous voie comme tel je ressent la même chose que je ressent pour Arwen

-Cela me ferai plaisir Seigneur Elrond mes je ne veux pas que vous le fassier par obliguation ou pitier

-ces ni l'un ni l'autre comme je vous les dit je vous voie comme tel

-Alors ces d'accore

je me lève et m'approche pour m'asseoir a ces coté je prend son visage dans mes main et je regarde dans ces yeux d'un bleu si particulier ils on un elange d'azur et de turquoise une couleur étrange mes qui lui va a merveille

-Je te reconnait comme étant ma fille Aliryana Narefindel accepte tu

-Oui

alors je lui dépose un baisser sur le front et quand je m'éloigne je la voie être entouré d'une douce lumière qui s'estompe quand elle pers connaissance je ne ces pas ce qu'il ces passé alors je décide de resté auprès d'elle pendant plus de quatre heures je la voix change ces cheveux de vienne plus lisse plus brillent sa peau devient plus claire et elle gagne quelque centimètre je ne pensé pas quelle changerai autant ces alors que je voie ces oreille elles ont pointu comme tout elfe elle est magnifique enfin elle ce réveille elle ouvre ces yeux et les fixe sur moi ils ont toujours de cette couleur particulière sauf que cette fois il y a de fin fils de gris qui danse devant

**POINT DE VUE ALIRYANA: **

J'ouvre mes yeux et tourne la tete vers la droite et je voie que Elrond est toujours la il me fixe comme si j'était unique et je me rappel ce qu'il ma dit et ce qu'il ces passé mes je ne comprend pas pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissence je vais lui demandé il ces peut-etre

-Pourquoi j'ai perdu connaissance? vous le savais n'es pas?

-quand ces t'arrivé je me suis inquiété car je ne savais pas ce qu'il ce passé donc je me suis assis la et j'ai attendu ton reveil mes pendant ces quatre heure ou tu était inconsiente tu as quelque peu changer physiquement

-Comment ça ?

-Vient

Il me t'en la main, je la prend avec un peu d'inquietude et le suis jusque devans le miroire de la salle de bain la je me voie et je n'en revien pas j'ai grandie et mes cheveux son toujours rouge mes plus brillent et plus fin mes yeux on de fin fils de gris qui danse dans le bleu azur turquoise le meme gris que le yeux d'Elrond ma peau et pale comme la sienne et mes levre son d'une jolie couleur cerise alors je voie Elrond me m'étre mes cheveux deriere mes oreilles et la ces le choquemes oreilles ont pointu comme eux je n'en revient pas ces incroyable

-Et vous dite que j'ai quelque peu changé j'ai enormement changer oui

Il me regarde en sourient sourire que je lui rent

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé Aliryana Narefindel?

-Nare qui veux dire feu et findel pour cheveux

-Je voie et j'aime beaucoup

Nous retournons nous assoire et je commence a me s'entire mal je ne me sent pas prète a l'appellé père comme Arwen le fais a croire qu'il a compris pourquoi je me s'en mal car il me regarde en sourient et me dit

-Tu n'es pas obliger de m'appelé père tu me le dira quand tu sera prète et pas avans mes en attendant j'aimerai que tu m'appel Elrond seulement

-D'accord mes je veux que personne ne sache pour le prénom que vous m'avais donné enfin personne a part Arwen et les jumeaux pour les autre je veux déjà voir si je peu avoir confiance en eux

-Ces d'accore tu veux peut etre sortir oui avec plaisir Elrond

il me sourie et ce diriga vers la porte avec moi a son bras une fois arrivé a l'exterieur nous vime un homme habillé en gris dans un sale état

-Va voir les jumeau au terrein d'entrenement nous nous verons plus tard

-d'accore je part et arrive après peu de temps au terrain et voie les jumeaux avec Glorfindel entrain de s'entraîné après 5 minutes a les regardez il me remarque et s'approche

-Que fait tu la? me demande Glorfindel

-Bonjour a vous aussi sa vais plaisir de vous revoir de puis la derniere fois. dis je avec un grand sourire

-bonjour Aliryana sa nous fais plaisir a nous aussi.

-Apellé li ou liry ces plus court et je peu m'entrainer avec vous s'il vous plais

-D'accore lili et si tu veux notre père nous a laissé ton épée si tu desidé de venir nous voir pour cela

Pendant que nous nous rendions au centre du terrain Elrohir était partis cherché mon épée j'était heureuse de l'avoir a nouveau entre les main elle m'avais manqué pendant plusieurs heure nous nous somme entraîné nous avons fais du un contre un du deux contre deux et même du un contre trois a la fin les jumeaux mon dit que j'avais le même niveau que deux même plus élevé que j'était presque a égalité avec Glorfindel en parlent de lui je le voie s'approché et me regardé

-Je peu te parlé s'il te plais

-Bien sur je te suis.

Avans de partir je redonne mon épée a Elrohir et suis Glorfindel plus loin

-Je voulai m'excusé pour mon comportement je tes juger s'en te connaitre

-Ce n'es pas grave je n'es pas non plus esseyé de te connaitre nous avons cas repartir a zero

-Ces d'accore. il me sourie et nous repartion vers les jumeaux

Après ce jour tous ce passé a merveille je mentrainé avec eux a l'épée et a l'arc Arwen m'aprenai l'elfique et Elrond l'histoire de elfes et de la terre du milieu j'ai aussi rencontré Gandalf un magicien vraiment simpatique mais toute bonne chose a t'une fin et aujourd'hui j'ai su que c'était la fin de la vie paisible que je mené depuis peu de temps meme si j'avais l'impression que des année s'était écoulé


End file.
